


I Hit the Accelerator (But the Car was in Reverse)

by Ifitrainstomorrow



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Blow Jobs, Buck Said I Used to Have Casual Sex All the Time I Can Handle This, But SOMEBODY Named EDDIE Decided to Blow RIGHT Past That, But a Sexy Trainwreck, Do Not Be Like Them, Dom/sub, Eddie Diaz Said I Haven't Had Regular Sex in a Decade I Can Handle This, Edgeplay, Emotional Constipation of the Highest Order, Every Chapter Their Stupidity Grows, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, Hand Jobs, How Many Ways Can These Two Be Idiots? Read and Find Out!, M/M, Maestro Play 'I Won't Say I'm in Love' from Hercules, Multiple Orgasms, News at eleven, Not the Smartest Sexual Choices Made Here, POV Alternating, Season/Series 02, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Soft Eddie Diaz, Spoiler Alert: Neither of Them Could Handle It, There's a Lot of Sex in Here Considering Nobody is Talking about Feelings, These Boys Blindly Stumbled Sideways Into BDSM, This WAS Tagged LIGHT Dom/Sub, Topping from the Bottom, Two Absolute Morons Think They Can Have Casual Sex Without Catching Feelings, idiots to lovers, this is going to be a trainwreck
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifitrainstomorrow/pseuds/Ifitrainstomorrow
Summary: 当Buck不得不直面他和Abby已经结束了的现实时，和他超级火辣的新同事打一炮似乎是个绝妙的解压方式。不幸的是，这位火辣的新同事后来成了他最好的朋友。但谁说最好的朋友就不能偶尔上个床呢，对吧？这肯定不会出错。
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 6





	I Hit the Accelerator (But the Car was in Reverse)

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [I Hit the Accelerator (But the Car was in Reverse)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047908/chapters/57866764) by [letmetellyouaboutmyfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmetellyouaboutmyfeels/pseuds/letmetellyouaboutmyfeels),[extasiswings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extasiswings/pseuds/extasiswings)
> 
> 原作者：我脑子里有只黄暴小兔兔，它越狱了然后从我这里逃了出去，extasiswings趁机背着我偷偷地投喂了它好多胡萝卜，然后……总而言之，我们就搞出了这故事。

**Tags：** 半AU，第二季，朋友也上床，炮友梗，朋友变恋人，很污，又虐又甜，进展缓慢，这里有超多啪啪毕竟这两个人都不晓得表达感情，Eddie Diaz说我快一个世纪没有规律性生活了但我能处理好这个，Buck说我以前可是随意性生活达人我能处理好这个，剧透警告：他们谁也没能处理好这个，笨蛋爱情故事，两个大白痴以为他们可以只谈性不谈爱，News at eleven，视角转换，简直是火车相撞级事故现场，不过是很性感的事故现场，口活，手活，浴室性爱，半公开场合性爱，肛交，dom/sub，高潮边缘play，多重高潮，虽然贴了“轻dom/sub”标签，但某个名叫Eddie的家伙一口气就玩越线了，这俩男的两眼一抹黑从小道跌跌撞撞冲进了BDSM世界，别学他们，事后照顾，这里就没做出什么聪明的性爱选择过，这俩货还能有多少变成傻子的花样方式？看着吧，你会找出来的！每一章他们都更傻一点，有反攻情节，最高级别的情感便秘（憋着不说），堪比赫拉克斯（*注1）的大师级“我绝不承认我陷入了爱河”游戏，柔软的Eddie Diaz

**Chapter1**

当Buck第一眼看到那个新来的，脑子里的第一个念头是： _噢不，他好辣。_ 整个世界好像进入了慢放模式，他发誓他甚至听到了伴奏音乐。

然后他想到的第二件事才是： _他妈的他在我的消防站干嘛？_

好吧，可能他是有点暴躁，因为在Maddie（她昨天才刚到城里）的鼓励下，他和Abby终于进行了几周以来第一次认真的谈话，然后正式地分手了。Buck其实并不是什么事都听Maddie的，毕竟她已经离开他的生活好几年了——谢了，Doug——但她对他说的那些话，恰好也是他的心曾经对他窃窃私语过的。

可那并不意味着分手就不让人难受。

所以是的，他就是很暴躁。而且那个Eddie Diaz（那混蛋的名字）看上去充满自信，又帅、又风趣，性格好得要命，可爱、好看、热情、性感、还……

哼。

这也太过分了吧，拜托？

Buck渴望着能打一架。而且每一次Eddie看向他时，他的胃就莫名其妙地抽动起来。这又给了他一个完美的理由惹是生非，即使Chim和Bobby以及其他所有人都斜着眼瞪他，他也停不下来。他坠入了爱河，真正地坠入了爱河，他人生中的第一次，结果却是又一次地被人抛弃了。他只想找个人大吼大叫，如果同时还能得到Eddie的持续关注——行，那简直是锦上添花。

可Eddie就是不按套路出牌。他没有抱起胳膊，也没有绷紧下巴。Buck感觉自己像只被人用报纸敷衍地敲着鼻头的傻狗。就连在健身房里对上时，Eddie也没有丢掉他的冷静。他看上去甚至像 _被逗乐了_ 。仿佛他 _知道_ 他对Buck做了什么，知道Buck只是像个快淹死的家伙，胡乱挥着手臂看能不能随便打到什么人。仿佛他知道他那张愚蠢的漂亮脸蛋能让Buck全身上下都燥热难安。

也许Buck表现得是有点混蛋了——就一点点。

一般来说，没人会称一场爆炸为“美丽的邂逅时刻”，或“让我们联结在一起的地方”，但Buck能感觉得到，从那以后Eddie就对他亲切多了。沐浴在Eddie的笑容里，他也不禁觉得暖了几分。

“ _以后你都会有我做你的后盾。_ ”Eddie这么说。Buck知道可能是自己想多了，但这听上去似乎还有别的什么意思——也许他就希望还有别的意思。毕竟他已经孤单寂寞没有性生活好几个月了，而且他发现自己喜欢上了取悦Eddie的感觉。

“那你也会有我的。”他脱口而出，多少有点莽撞地把这话甩了出去。他只是想试试，只是想看看……

Eddie的眼神动了动，然后好像——只是好像——眼里变得幽暗了一些。说不定还有另一种办法可以让他忘掉一切，Buck想道。

* * *

“这下又有好故事可以告诉家里人了，对吧？”

他们正在更衣室里脱衣服，Chim一听就翻了老大一个白眼——大家都知道他以前干过的事儿，偷他们的事迹好回去说给Tatiana听。

“我不觉得Karen想知道这个，”Hen说，一边抓起了她的东西。“睡个好觉！”

Buck和她挥手道别，然后又转向Eddie。“那你呢？有没有谁可以炫耀一下子？”

Eddie摇了摇头，“我的孩子还太小，不太适合听这个。”

孩子？Buck努力不露痕迹地往下瞥了一眼，没有看到婚戒。“你有个孩子？我喜欢孩子。”

于是Eddie摸出了一张照片，上面有个笑着的金发小男孩。Buck发现自己的脸上带着微笑，他本来就喜欢孩子，而且这一个非常讨人喜欢。“他叫Christopher。”

“他很可爱。”Buck把照片递了回去，“他妈妈呢？”

Eddie把照片收了起来，去拿淋浴用品，“她……不在这照片里。离婚了。”

“这太糟了，伙计。” _Eddie是单身Eddie是单身Eddie是单身——_

“事情就是这样。”真是个死闭心门的家伙，Buck甚至都没听说过这样的。但他是个开门专家，不是吗？毕竟他可是个消防员呢。

Eddie往淋浴间走去了，而Buck嘛……

_及时行乐。_

Buck跟了上去。

“所以都没有人能让你吹吹牛，哈？”他问道，快手快脚地把衣服脱下来，以免待会被水弄湿。

Eddie扭过头看了一眼，脸上的表情好像被卡在了 _“你他妈开什么玩笑”_ 和 _“噢这有点可爱”_ 之间。“别告诉我你是那种凭着英雄小故事摸进别人裤子里去的家伙。”

不再是了。“没，我只是对他们眨了眨眼。”

“哦，我敢说那肯定超级管用的。”

“你知道我听得出来你在讽刺我吧。”

Eddie转过身来，这下他正对着Buck了。像个加载太久终于跳出来的网页提示，一个念头击中了Buck——噢，对，他们俩现在都是裸着的。

_要么赌一回，要么滚回家。_ “所以我们要做点什么吗？关于……”他在他们之间比划了一下，“这个？还是说我们要接着无视它？”

“你指什么？是那些不能更明显的大男子主义挑衅？”Eddie问道，“还是你想跟我上床这件事？因为如果是前者的话，我会说我在军队时就已经受够了。至于后者，我们是同事。”

“谁也没规定同事之间就不能找点乐子呀。”

“我有个孩子，”Eddie的手放到了他的臀上，呃，行了，眼睛往上看，Buck！“我才刚搬来这里，我最不想要的就是把事情搞复杂。”

“那恭喜你，我就是个简单的男人。这里随便哪个人都会这么告诉你的。”是的，那些关于他智商的玩笑他都知道，但是，管他们呢。“我最擅长的就是让事情不变得复杂。”

Eddie翻了个白眼，然后把手伸了过来。Buck的心脏狂跳了起来——

——然后被突然浇了他一身的冷水吓得跳漏了一拍。他嗷地叫了起来，连跑带跳地躲到一边，Eddie开完水又把手收了回去。

Eddie脸上那个得意的表情一点都 _不_ 迷人，一点都不。

“好有趣哦。”Buck抹着脸，努力把糊了一眼睛的水弄出来。

“喔，可有意思了。”Eddie认真地表示赞同。他笑的时候眼尾会小小地皱起来。

Buck呆站在那儿，有点不知道该怎么办。头顶洒下的水现在变暖了，感觉挺好的。当然， _看着_ 水滴从Eddie身上滑落的感觉就更他妈好了。Eddie是什么都没说也什么都没做，但他好歹也没有把Buck踢出去。

Buck在心中纠结了10秒，然后他想，去他的吧。他之前是怎么干的？“做个成熟的人”，不急着谈性，做了一切被称为正确的事，最后得到的还不是心被碾成一块一块的结局？为什么不干脆鲁莽一点算了？“所以你是说，如果我想给你口交的话，你会拒绝咯？”

Eddie倒抽了一口气，水跑到嘴里去了，呛得他疯狂咳嗽了好一会。缓过来以后，他给了Buck一个意味深长的眼神，“你真的不会害臊的，是吧？”

Buck耸了耸肩，“没那个时间。”

拜托，他真的很想吸Eddie的老二，自从炸弹事件后，他的脑子里好像就只能塞得下这档子事。

Eddie眯起了眼睛。有那么一瞬间Buck几乎确定自己就要被打了，明天还得因为性骚扰投诉被Bobby训上一顿——但随后Eddie一手撑在了墙上，随意地说，“好吧，如果你这么想要的话。”

_噢耶。_

Buck刚刚一直很努力地控制着自己色眯眯的视线，保证它只在Eddie的脸和肩膀上打转（怎么，那肩膀超赞的，又宽，又是好看的棕色，绝对适合在欢爱过程中被咬上几口），所以直到他屈膝跪了下来——小心翼翼地，毕竟地很滑，他也只有一对膝盖——正对着Eddie的那话儿时，才发现它已经是硬的了。

哈。

装得一副又冷淡又不在意的样子，结果他根本也想要Buck，和Buck想要他的一样多。Buck绝对要拿这个笑话他一辈子。他抬起眼透过自己的睫毛看向Eddie——这招是他以前学的，当他想把别人勾搭上床时总是出奇的好用。“亏你还表现得好像让别人给你来个口活是个多大的苦差事似的。”

“也许我只是乐于让你的嘴被塞满，好别再说话。”Eddie的手伸了过来，托住了Buck的后脑勺，他的手指插进了Buck短短的头发里，轻轻地把他的头往下按。

Buck打了个颤。妈的，这感觉很好。自他第一次发现性是 _什么_ 以来，他从来没有感觉这么口干舌燥过，也从来没有像现在这样，只是一个来自另一个人轻微的触碰，就让他的老二往上翘，全身血液都在沸腾。

他把身体往前倾，鼻子轻轻蹭着Eddie的大腿，久违地再次感受到属于另一个人的气息，以及嘴唇覆在另一个人皮肤上的感觉。与此同时，他大概，呃，有点在拖延时间——他瞪着眼前那根令人印象深刻的大家伙——因为，好吧。

有件事Buck没告诉Eddie。

他从来没给男人做过这个。

但见鬼的，他才不会让这个问题在这时候挡住他呢，他们都到这一步了。再说了，他至少知道 _自己_ 喜欢什么吧，现在只要回想一下别人以前都是怎么给他弄的，然后照着来就行。这一点都不难。

“你以前没做过这个，对吧？”Eddie问道。

Buck瞪着他，“我做过！”

“你确定你有二十七岁了吗？因为你现在的口气听起来只有五岁。”

Buck尽可能地把Eddie的阴茎塞进嘴里。他含得太多也太深了，好不容易才没让自己被呛死，但上方随即传来的Eddie的喘息声让这一切都他妈的值得了。

“热情可以加十分。”Eddie低声哼道。噢就是这样，等着瞧吧，他会让这男人大吃一惊的。

事实证明，舔另一个人的老二这事既比Buck想的要容易，又比他想的要难。要说难，不就是舔吗？老天，他可以干这个一整天。这比吃甜筒冰淇淋的时候都要顺手。

要说容易，想知道怎么准确地运用他的舌头就是个大难题。难得要死。这难住了他好一会，直到他突然灵机一动，想： _嘿，把阴茎当成个大阴蒂不就好了？_ 然后他才开始有点掌握住了诀窍。

别忘了，可从没有女人抱怨他的口活不好过。

Eddie的手抓紧了他的头发，他喘息的声音里逐渐夹杂起了咒骂。“再来一次。”他命令着，呼吸有些急促。于是Buck又重复了一次，卷起舌尖划过Eddie龟头上的裂缝。他的身体为那个命令而战栗，为里头那些隐含的意味抖个不停。

“噢。”Eddie的声音听上去像发现了什么有趣的事，“噢，你喜欢这样。你喜欢让我告诉你怎么做？”

Buck这会没法点头，所以他哼了两声。

Eddie抓着他头发的手收得更紧了。“ _舔。_ ”

他的声音又低又沉，简直像野兽的低吼。Buck的阴茎立刻跟着抽动了一下，好像被电流穿透了四肢。操，搞了半天他发现，他好像真的喜欢被人命令。

“天，你应该看看你现在的样子。”Eddie的声音还是像在低吼，现在他的胯开始微微往前顶，插着Buck的嘴。而Buck只是把自己的下巴放松，让Eddie使用着他。Eddie粗暴地咒骂着，抽插的速度快了起来——也就快了一点点，他好像也在尽力把自己往后压，以免做得太过伤到Buck。

Buck感觉胸口好像有只猫正在满足地咕哝着。他要是有尾巴的话，这会大概已经摇个不停了。他愿意像这样跪着，做个乖孩子，给别人他们想要的。他的下巴发酸，嘴也被撑得太开了，但这感觉要命的 _好_ 。要是他知道自己这么喜欢舔人老二的话，他早在几年前就会这么干了。

他能感觉到Eddie的身体绷紧了，他的阴茎猛地一动，甚至打到了Buck柔软的上颚。Buck试着张开喉咙，准备迎接接下来的那一步——但Eddie推开Buck拔了出来，转身射进了淋浴头洒下的水流中，那些罪恶的小证据立刻被冲进了下水道里。

Buck开口想说话时，才发现自己的声音嘶哑得厉害。“我本来要——你不用这么做的。”

“我不想太超过。”他似乎是想补偿Buck，开始变得温柔体贴起来。Eddie把Buck从他的腿间拉了起来，眼里闪着点狡黠的笑意。“所以现在，我 _该_ 拿你怎么办呢？”

他的话里有那么点承诺的意思，而Buck真的，真的很希望他能够兑现。他毫无羞耻地贴到Eddie身前，让Eddie能感觉到他的勃起，然后伸手理了理Eddie那被打湿了的、乌黑而浓密的头发。Buck总是很想摸一摸Eddie干燥时的头发，它们看上去软得不可思议。要是能给他这个机会，他说不定会为此杀人。

“操我？”他满怀希望地说，轻轻磨蹭着Eddie的胯部。“我是说，我休息好了，所以……所以我们可以继续……”

Eddie的手抚上了他的腰，Buck忍不住呻吟出声，试图凑到Eddie的嘴边要一个吻。他想感受对方的舌头舔过他牙齿的感觉，妈的。

“你想对我做什么都可以。”他说，因为，哦，他可以，他真的可以，虽然他也知道让一个刚认识没多久的男人上他不太理智，而且他还从来没和男人睡过。说真的，用不理智来形容Buck绝对太轻了。

“我想对你做什么 _都可以_ 。”Eddie说道，他的眼里好像有什么被点燃了。Buck知道的下一件事就是自己被猛地翻过身来，脸朝下地压在了墙上。

“你真的觉得我会在这里操你？”Eddie的声音有点黑暗，几乎是凶恶的。Buck整个人都在该死地颤抖。“不，如果我要操你，我会用正确的方式操你，让你在床上躺好然后一点一点把你撕碎。而你喜欢那样，对吧？”

Buck的指甲在潮湿的瓷砖上抓挠着，像是想抓住什么根本不存在的东西。他这辈子都没有觉得这么难以忍受过。他不禁迷迷糊糊地想，是不是那些吸毒的家伙们就是这种感觉，因为要是这样的话，那他能理解他们为什么会上瘾了。

“对，”Eddie的嘴唇现在正贴在他的耳廓上，低声说着令人全身发烫的耳语。“第一眼看到你的时候， _小子_ ，我他妈的就知道了。你就是想要有人把你弄坏。”

操，是的，他想要。

Eddie一口咬住他的耳朵，手也准确地抓住了Buck胀得发疼的阴茎，然后，噢，噢 _操_ 。Eddie手上的动作简直是残忍的，一会是紧致又火热的撸动，一会又是羽毛一样轻的玩弄。他的指尖在Buck的那根上跳舞似的上下活动，把Buck拖到高潮的边缘又把他无情地留在那里。

Buck真的很庆幸，多亏了Abby的母亲，他早就学会了在做爱时保持安静，否则现在大概整个消防站都要听到他呻吟求饶的声音了。

Eddie贴上了他的背，另一只手箍紧了Buck的腰，像钢筋一样。Buck只觉得他碰过的所有地方都像有火在烧。“天，”Eddie的声音听上去一半是命令，一半是惊叹。“你真的太他妈需要这个了，对吧？”

“你不是吗？”Buck回击道，“要不然你就不会答应我了。”

Eddie的喉底轰轰作响，然后咬住了他的脖子——像一头狼压制着另一头，好骑到它身上。Buck被欲火烧得头晕眼花。Eddie一边扭住他的手往上提，舔咬着Buck的皮肤，一边在Buck的股间磨蹭着，好像他真的在操Buck一样。Buck高潮了，他高潮得那么猛烈以至于有好几秒什么都听不见了，耳朵里只有一阵寂静，随后开始嗡嗡作响，仿佛闯进了一窝蜜蜂。

Buck把额头靠在冰凉的瓷砖上，Eddie抱歉地在他咬过的地方舔了舔，松开了紧握着Buck的手。“我不知道你身上到底发生了什么，为什么你希望有人接管你、处置你，但是下次，也许试着找个心理医生谈谈，而不是跟你的同事求欢。”

Buck哼了一声，“我会考虑的。”

他转过身，把背靠在墙上，看着Eddie抓起了肥皂。“你的意思是……我不能再找你……做这个了？就在你跟我承诺了那些……就是你说过的……把我拆开揉碎之类的话以后？”

Eddie看着他，一脸难以置信的表情，“你确实知道这里随时会有人进来的吧？”

Buck咧嘴一笑，“嗯哼，反正现在没有人 _真的_ 进来。”

他得到了一个白眼作为回复。由此可知，对方一点都不同意他的观点。

“这个，”Eddie也做了个在两人之间比划了一下的手势，“是一次性的。我们不会再这么干了。”

Buck点了点头，把喉咙里那种烧灼的、发苦的失落感咽了下去，“行，没问题。”

* * *

好吧，很明显Eddie说的“不会再这么干了”指的是“在消防站里”，因为一周以后，在Buck的车后座上，他们又滚在了一起。Eddie的嘴紧紧贴在Buck的脖子上，好像他是什么该死的吸血鬼。

车上肯定不是什么可以大展拳脚的好地方，所以Buck并没有得到他上次被许诺过的“那种”性爱，但当他把腿环在Eddie腰上，他们像对在高中停车场偷偷亲热的青少年一样磨蹭着对方时，他真的不太在意了。

他把Eddie的衬衫抓得皱巴巴的，因为他的手一直在Eddie的背上乱动，感受着底下那温暖光滑的皮肤，在Eddie特别用力地挺动时，他的指甲还会陷进那皮肤里去。他兴奋得太过了，见鬼的，他甚至都眼冒金星了。他应该要，你知道的，就是，建议一下换个地方继续可他不行，他做不到——他的阴茎被Eddie压着，在自己的裤子里被卡得死紧，而且Eddie的嘴，Eddie的手，操，他要——

他高潮的时候，一瞬间有种真实的错觉，仿佛他回到了十六岁前那些不怎么美好的、只有胡搞的幽会时光，但他现在管不了那么多因为这感觉实在太 _好_ 了。Eddie呻吟着，挺动得更凶、更狂乱了，他又咬Buck了，这次咬在胸口上——然后他射了。

Buck整个瘫了下去，但他还是头晕目眩的。“我强烈要求下次给我张合适的床。

“没有下次。”Eddie的威信不知怎么地下降了很多，可能是因为他这会正把脸埋在Buck的肩膀里。

过了一会，Eddie抬起身，从Buck身上爬了起来。“我们甚至都不该有这次的。”

“为什么不？”Buck一屁股跟着坐了起来，差点把头撞到车顶板上。“我们是两个同样没有时间约会的单身男性——我现在甚至都不想搞什么见鬼的约会——而你有个孩子——所以为什么不、你懂的，各取所需呢？我在这，你也在这，我很性感，你也很性感，我们的日程表还能对上，我看不出这有什么不好。”

“你当然看不出有什么不好。”Eddie哼了哼，说。

他们默默地对视了一会。Buck知道这是个很严肃的对话，但他的裤子湿漉漉的，他已经开始感觉下身黏糊糊的，越来越不舒服了。“听着，我明白，你想当个聪明人，但我现在给你的是一个没有附带条件、没有附加关系、自由的、随时可以结束的性关系提议，所以——”他耸了耸肩，“要是你决定帮我试试我的新床垫，你知道去哪里找我。”

Eddie深色的眼睛盯着他看了十几秒，他的手指在Buck的膝盖上轻轻地敲着——Buck非常确定Eddie没有意识到自己在做什么——然后他的手收了回去。“嗯，我确实知道去哪里找你。”

他往后一退，从Buck的车上下去了。还好Buck打从一开始就没有打算要脸，否则此刻他会感觉非常、非常没有尊严。

***注**

1.Hercules赫拉克斯：希腊神话中的大力神赫拉克斯，“Hercules’choice”宁愿吃苦，不愿享乐，即自讨苦吃。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者：这篇总共有13章，我会慢慢更新。攻受以Eddie/Buck为主，有一两次反攻，我会在更新章节前面标注。


End file.
